User talk:Mdsussman
I'm afraid you're going to have to provide us with some proof as to your identity. In addition, please do not "sign" your additions to articles. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:37, 21 May 2005 (UTC) :For the moment, I can be reached via private message through the boards at TrekBBS.com. My user name is MikeSussman and I have been verified by the staff there. Feel free to private message me there and I'll confirm that this is, in fact, me. :) --Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 20:15, 21 May 2005 (UTC) ::I tried PMing you at TrekBBS, but apparently your private messages have been disabled. I would be obliged if you could either set your preferences to allow private messages (under My Home and "edit personal information") or send me a message there; my account name is "Smoke Detector." Thanks, and welcome! -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 21:18, 21 May 2005 (UTC) welcome --Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:50, 21 May 2005 (UTC) Ok, my PMs seem to working over at the TrekBBS, if you need to message me for confirmation.Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 17:19, 25 May 2005 (UTC) Welcome to Memory Alpha from a DS9 fan. -- Rebel Strike 17:50, 25 May 2005 (UTC) :It's great to see someone from the Trek writing staff here at Memory Alpha. Welcome! Ottens 18:02, 25 May 2005 (UTC) Thanks, everyone. Great to be here. As Q promised, I'll drop in from "time to time." ;) Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 18:04, 25 May 2005 (UTC) : Just for the record, I received a message from Mr. Sussman thru the TrekBBS... he is who he says he is. ;) Welcome again! -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 18:30, 25 May 2005 (UTC) : Cool. I thought it was someone playing a joke. I've always wondered if the Star Trek writers visited Memory Alpha. -- Rebel Strike 18:37, 25 May 2005 (UTC) redshirt i heard you got to play a dead redshirt -- which scene was it? were you one of the USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel ? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk I am seen as a redshirt in "IAMD Pt. 2". You can't make out my face, though... I'm laying on the deck facing away from camera, my head is hidden by a bulkhead. There was a longer shot our director Martin Rush did where you could see me much more clearly, but it was cut for time. So much for my 15 minutes... --Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 01:02, 9 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Might not fit the description exactly, but worth a try: is the image recently added to your page (Mike Sussman) or just click here, you? - AJHalliwell 01:33, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Sorry, not me. --Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 01:54, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Susmana Welcome to MA indeed! I was wondering, is Susmana, the Vulcan fighting style from ENT: "Marauders" named after you? Sure sounds like it, but thought I'd try to confirm. - AJHalliwell 21:59, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) Yes, that was Co-EP Chris Black's idea. It's actually spelled "Suusmahna" in the script. There's probably an apostrophe in there somewhere, too. I returned the favor by naming an Evil Admiral after him in "In a Mirror Darkly." --Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 18:32, 23 Jul 2005 (UTC) Klingon battle cruiser Hello, I was curious if there was any chance you would write a bit more of a first hand account of the situation with the D7 class/K't'inga class mistake from VOY: "Prophecy", rather than having the 3rd or 4th hand account version that currently exist on both pages. Thanks! --Alan del Beccio 16:17, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) I pretty much explained the discrepancy to the best of my knowledge here: Everlasting Klingon Battlecruiser --Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 02:01, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Mike Sussman?? Holy crap, Mike Sussman is a member of Memory Alpha?! And I'm only now finding this out??!! Dude, you rock!!! At the risk of sounding like a butt-kisser, I love all of your writing work, especially "Meld", "Twilight" and "In a Mirror, Darkly" (I guess those are everyone's favorites, right? :P), and you also did a fantastic job as producer for Enterprise. It majorly sucks that it was cancelled, but I hope that when (not if) a new series comes around, they'll bring you on board. Anyways, I wish you a belated welcome to Memory Alpha and I hope to see you around from time to time. Enjoy! :) See you... out there! --From Andoria with Love 09:25, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Coalition? Welcome to Memory Alpha. Do you know whether the writers of Star Trek: Enterprise meant for there to be an organization, such as the Coalition of Planets, at the end of the series or if the first interplanetary alliance was the Federation? That issue has been a long-standing dispute here at MA. It would be extremely helpful if you could clarify the writers' intent. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:42, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I think the dispute comes from Troi's line at the end of "These Are the Voyages...", in which she tells Riker that the ceremony they were witnessing on the holodeck would "give birth to the Federation." Yet many have wanted to believe that the ceremony was the founding of the Federation, which would seem to go against Troi's remark. So, yes, if you could shed some light on which is the case, it would be very helpful. :) --From Andoria with Love 02:06, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::As I see it, there are two organizations in question. The Coalition of Planets that was formed at the end of "Terra Prime," and the "alliance" Troi mentions at the end of "These are the Voyages...," which obviously refers to the Federation. Troi's line about "this alliance" giving birth to the Federation was odd. I noted this before the episode was shot and suggested the line be changed, but it never was. --Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 02:15, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Pictures The pictures are really fabulous! (big redshirt fan) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:14, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) :On a more business-like note, in accordance with the site's policy, i've added a tag to the pictures stating they were submitted by you and that the copyright is yours, basically that if anyone wants to save or reuse them, they'll have to seek permission. If there's ever any details you'd like to add, feel free to add them to those files or their discussion pages. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:47, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) Glad you guys like 'em. On a side note, the redshirt identified as me in the USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel article isn't me! Although we bear a striking resemblance to each other (Scott Bakula actually mistook this guy for me on the set... as Clark Kent discovered, the glasses really do make a difference). Sadly, during my cameo in the finished episode (In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II), I was face-down. :::What is the device seen in this image? And how is it described/named in the script? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 02:14, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::It's simply described as a "viewer" in the script. Not very sexy, is it? --Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 02:21, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::::LOL! No, but thanks for that snippet of information. :) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 02:28, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Vulcan Starships Maybe you can help me out on this. Was there any special reason the Surak class Vulcan ships like the Ni'Var disappeared after the first season and replaced with a new type of Vulcan ship like the Seleya from the second season on? The new design certainly looks nice and is a bit more detailed but I didn't think there was really anything wrong with the first design. (By contrast, they were absolutely right to discard the anachronistic Klingon ship after "Unexpected") Did someone just not like the first ship? --T smitts 00:44, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) :You know, I really have no idea. This would probably be a question for our visual effects team. --Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 00:56, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought as much. Unfortunately there's too many of them hanging around here. I do have a couple of more appropriate questions: ::1) Were there any 4th season characters (V'Las, Kuvak, Valdore, Jhamel, etc.) you would have liked to bring back had it gone on for a 5th season? :::Well, for my part, I wanted to bring back T'Les, but she was killed off because, among other reasons, we couldn't afford her in part three of the Vulcan trilogy. I did want to meet T'Pol's father in Season 5... and find out that he was Romulan! --Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 01:16, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::2) A couple of artciles here claim that Manny Coto wanted to put Shran permanently on the ship and make Jeffrey Combs a regular. Do you have any idea if there really was talk of that? ::Thanks.--T smitts 01:06, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::Yeah, Manny really wanted Shran on the ship full-time. Since Shran lost the Kumari and possibly suffered some measure of disgrace, it would have made sense, story-wise. --Mike Sussman - VOY/ENT Writer-Producer 01:16, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::Indeed. I would have loved to see him every week too and would definately change the dynamic between him and Archer (you can't really call your commanding officer "pink-skin", can you?) But what do you suppose he might have done on the ship? Tactical, I suppose would be the best fit, but that's taken of course. What do you think? --T smitts 01:29, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) Featured Article nomination Thanks for your comment, it's extremely appreciated. :) Any ideas for the next synopsis? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:55, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC)